Problem: Emily did 13 more jumping jacks than Umaima in the morning. Emily did 16 jumping jacks. How many jumping jacks did Umaima do?
Explanation: Emily did 16 jumping jacks, and Umaima did 13 fewer than that, so find the difference. The difference is $16 - 13$ jumping jacks. She did $16 - 13 = 3$ jumping jacks.